


How to pack a dishwasher

by ASleeplessAurora



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Imagine your OTP, KorrAsami fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASleeplessAurora/pseuds/ASleeplessAurora
Summary: Don't own the characters nor the shows. This was just a random thought that came to me while fighting over how to pack a dishwasher. Also first time writing any fanfiction, all mistakes are mine.Just some sweet post new year cheer, in my head I see it as either Emma (person A) and Regina as (person B)orKorra (A) and Asami (B)Feel free to think of your Otp





	How to pack a dishwasher

Imagine your otp

 

It’s 3am everything is quiet, person A is sleeping soundly until a loud crash wakes them up.

Person A jumps to alertness and hears another noise coming from the kitchen. They grab the first thing they can reach and go running down the stairs to investigate and apprehend the intruder.

Person A is stood outside the kitchen door listening, waiting for the perfect time to pounce… They kick the door open while simultaneously brandishing a hair brush as if it was a sword. What they find wasn’t what they expected

Person B is standing by the dishwasher holding a bowl, with a now shocked face.

Person A, after blinking a few times to make sure they weren’t dreaming: ‘What… What the hell are you doing?’

Person B: 'You packed the dishwasher wrong.’ This was said as if it explained everything.

Person A: 'I’ve packed it the same way as I always do?’

Person B: 'And everytime you do I lay awake and wait till you are sleeping and repack it the right way, I mean honestly who puts bowls on the bottom shelf?’

Person A, laughing, puts the hairbrush down and walks toward person B with a smile on their face. 'Ok Mrs OCD, show me the correct way so we don’t have to do this again.’

Person B: 'I don’t have ocd I have cdo…. the the correct order it should be in.’ With a smile on their lips and a blush on their cheeks they lent over and kissed person A.

Person A: 'I will try to master the dishwasher, I love you cdo and all.’

The End


End file.
